


I Meant PILE Not PUDDLE, Stop LAUGHING

by ghostchibi



Series: Lyons Live AU [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Community: falloutkinkmeme, F/F, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, also romantic cuddling for SoSu and LW, rating for language more than anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostchibi/pseuds/ghostchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold as shit in the Prydwen at docking altitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Meant PILE Not PUDDLE, Stop LAUGHING

**Author's Note:**

> A microfill originally posted [here](http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/7011.html?thread=19396451#t19396451) on the FKM. The prompt was SoSu cuddling together with anyone for warmth in the cold.
> 
> It's not necessary to read the other fics in the series to understand, but there are a few tweaks from canon; the biggest differences are the fact that Maxson is a Paladin, not Elder, and he, Danse, and LW Aurelia are adopted siblings.

Boston winters are already awful enough. The nuclear fallout has caused a shift in climate already toward the colder, and now staying in the Prydwen as it docks in the air above the airport means it's freezing. The windows are frosted over, making visibility completely zero. Hazard can see her damn breath.  
  
What the hell.  
  
It's not like the covers on the Prydwen beds are any good at trapping heat either. Hazard's going to have to pull out the ratty quilt in her bag, or maybe even unravel the sleeping roll and use that as an extra blanket. With any luck, Aurelia's already done that, and Hazard won't have to bother with it.  
  
Her fingers are too numb even under her gloves to fish for her keys properly. She ends up shoving the key into the keyhole with a little too much force, and when she pulls it out she realizes that the handle of the key is slightly bent. Whoops. But it hasn't broken the teeth or the lock, and so the door opens without protest.  
  
"Hey Aurelia, sorry I'm late," Hazard begins, only to realize that the bed is completely empty. No Aurelia. And no pillows or covers for that matter.  
  
"Ovr hrrh."  
  
Hazard turns to her left.  
  
What the hell.  
  
There's a pile in the corner of the room, from where the muffled voice came from. The missing bed covers and pillows are there, along with Hazard's quilt, a blanket she doesn't recognize, three flattened bedrolls, and what appears to be Paladin Maxson's battlecoat. There are three visible lumps huddled close together under the pile. The lump on the far right shifts.  
  
"Under here," Aurelia says, her head popping out. She jostles the pile with the movement, shifting it so that Arthur's coat sleeve slides down and smacks her in the face. "Arthur, your coat is trying to kill me."  
  
There's a muffled grumble and what sounds like an attempt at coherent words from the lump in the middle. The lump on the far left shifts closer to the other two.  
  
"Are all three of you under there?" Hazard asks, walking over and squatting down to remove the sleeve on Aurelia's face.  
  
"Either come inside or stop letting in cold air," a voice that sounds very much like Danse's chides.  
  
"There's space for one more if you want," Aurelia offers. "I'll make them share."  
  
"I'm bigger than you three," Hazard points out.  
  
"Listen, stop being an asshole about being tall and get in here."  
  
Hazard rolls her eyes and carefully lifts the edge of the blanket pile, waiting for Aurelia to scoot over on the blanket laid on the floor to make space for her. It's admittedly warmer under the pile, although Hazard does take up more room than the other three do and it forces them all to readjust somewhat to keep all of their limbs inside.  
  
"We should leave an air hole," she points out, Aurelia's back pressed against her chest.  
  
"Lets in cold air," Arthur sighs from Aurelia's other side.  
  
"Turtle headaches are serious business, Paladin Maxson."  
  
"Turtle headaches can go fuck themselves," he shoots back sleepily, and Hazard has to laugh at his flippant reply.  
  
"I tried to convince Arthur that we should, but he's convinced that letting in cold air isn't worth the trouble," Danse says.  
  
"Why not do it yourself then, Danse?"  
  
"Too cold to move."  
  
Danse shifts closer.  
  
"Get your head off of my arm, Danse."  
  
"No."  
  
Another soft grumble, the sound of shifting cloth, and then silence. Hazard lays her arm across Aurelia's waist, and tucks her chin down to rest on top of Aurelia's head.  
  
"This was a nice idea," Aurelia says suddenly. "Blanket pile. Cuddle puddle. I mean- cuddle pile, fuck. Whatever. I'm tired."  
  
Both of Aurelia's brothers chuckle, and the pile threatens to slide off of them when Aurelia sits up to punch them both in the shoulder.


End file.
